The Sorting Hat is Always Right
by FireboltKnight97
Summary: The sorting of all the next generation.
1. The Sorting Hat

The sorting hat is always right. In some ways, one could say it can see into the future. See what kind of person you grow up to be; the things you'll say and do; the places you'll go. It is by far, the smartest hat in the world. At the beginning of some students' lives at Hogwarts, they resent the sorting hat. Tearing up friendships, being placed in the "wrong house"; not honouring the family tradition. But it all works out in the end.

Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world.**

2009:

Just as every year, the first years were nervous. They were all crowded in the chamber across from the Great Hall. They chatted with each other asking which house they'd like to be in, the houses their parents were in and their brothers and sisters houses. One boy stood towards the back of the group half listening to a conversation with his new friends but mainly he was thinking. He was thinking about his parents. They didn't come and see him off this morning. Instead his grandmother and godfather came to wish him a happy year. His parents couldn't come and see him off because they were dead. They had died during the Battle of Hogwarts 11 years ago. The boy's name was Teddy Lupin. He had electric blue hair, which changed colour at his will; his eyes were chocolate brown but they too could change colour at will. Teddy didn't really know what colour him hair was naturally nor him eye colour. He liked to keep his hair and eye colour the same each day. Just then, Professor Longbottom walked in. Professor Longbottom was a friend of his godfather, Harry Potter, and Teddy had seen him a couple of times before.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Longbottom. "The start-of-term banquet will being shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here at Hogwarts, you house will become your family. There are four houses; they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Triumphs will earn you house points; any rule- breaking will lose you house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Now if you'll all please line-up in pairs and follow me into the Great Hall…"

The students lined up quickly and marched into the Great Hall. Partially all of them looked up at the ceiling in awe. The moon and the stars were shining above them just like the sky outside. Teddy's hair darkened to a midnight blue as he walked down the center of the Great Hall.

"Now when I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor Longbottom called to the group of first years standing in front of the staff table.

"Beauregard, Trista."

A small blond haired girl walked up to the stool and put on the hat. A minute later, the hat shouted out…

"Ravenclaw!"

The table to Teddy's left cheered for their new housemate. His thoughts went back to his mum and dad. His mum had been in Hufflepuff and his dad in Gryffindor. One thing was for sure; he wouldn't be put in Slytherin. He didn't have an evil in his heart and Death Eaters who had been in Slytherin had killed his parents. He wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff. He was clumsy like his mum and very loyal to everyone he met. He would be connected to his mum in a new way. He looked around the hall. A few people were staring at him because of his hair; not many understood that he could change it at will.

"Lupin, Teddy." Professor Longbottom announced.

Teddy moved his way through the students and up onto the stool.

"Not quite like your father are you?" said the hat in Teddy's ear.

_You can talk_, thought Teddy. _That's so cool. Please put me in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, please._

"Now, you don't belong in Slytherin do you? No. Not enough wit for Ravenclaw either. So which would you prefer? Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?"

_Either. My mum was in Hufflepuff and my dad in Gryffindor._

"Oh yes, I remember those two. Your father was one of the trouble makers but in this case, I think you take after your mum." The hat then yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"

Teddy loved his house. Though he didn't become a Quidditch player, everyone was awe struck that he could change his appearance at snap of his fingers.


	3. Victoire Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world.**

2010:

Victoire Weasley had become the most popular first year after only a day. She knew it was because she was part Veela. It was also partly because she had the infamous last name, Weasley. Victoire was given the choice of school she wanted to go too, either Beauxbatons in southern France or Hogwarts in Scotland. She had decided to attend Hogwarts so she could be with her cousins when they arrived at Hogwarts. Her father, Bill Weasley, had told her all about Hogwarts; the moving staircases, the portraits that talked to you, and the enchanted ceiling. Her mum, Fleur Weasley, complained that Hogwarts isn't as good as Beauxbatons but she was happy that she would be closer to home. Victoire only knew one other student at Hogwarts. He is Teddy Lupin. Teddy wasn't a blood relative of Victoire but he was at every family get together.

"Both my mum and dad were in Hufflepuff, but I want to be in Gryffindor cause that's Harry Potter's house," Victoire's new friend Katelyn told her.

"My mum went to Beauxbatons in France but my dad was in Gryffindor so I think I'll be put there," Victoire replied.

"Oh, lucky!"

A professor entered the chamber where they were all waiting before going into the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Longbottom. The start-of-term banquet will being shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall…"

Victoire knew all of this because during the summer, Teddy had told her all about the sorting. The only thing he hadn't told her was how they decide which house you are in. She had heard some kids say on the train that you had to battle of troll. Victoire knew I couldn't be that, it would be too dangerous. Professor Longbottom started walking out of the chamber, across the entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. All the first years followed him. The Great Hall was nothing like Victoire had imagined. The ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside. Victoire wondered even if there was a ceiling on the other side of the fake sky.

"Now when I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor Longbottom called to the group of first years standing in front of the staff table.

It was only then did Victoire notice the hat standing on the stool in front of the staff table.

"Coleman, Julianna." Called Professor Longbottom.

A tall, brunette walked up to the stool and sat down with the hat on her head. A moment later, the hat yelled out…

"Slytherin!"

The table to the far left of Victoire cheered for Julianna. Victoire wouldn't mind any house except Slytherin. Her eyes wondered around the hall looking up at the staff table to see the headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Her eyes then found Teddy sitting at the Hufflepuff table. He waved to her and gave her a wink.

Katelyn tugged on Victoire's sleeve whispering, "I'm next," with a nervous look on her face.

"Horning, Katelyn."

Katelyn walked towards the stool. As she put on the hat, she had a startled look on her face. It took the hat two minutes to call out Katelyn's house.

"Gryffindor!"

The table to the far right of the hall applauded for her as she sat down. Victoire's eyes fell upon the banners behind the staff table. She found herself studying the details on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw banner. The bronze feathers looked like the eagle was about to take off into the night sky and the golden lion looked ready to attack the next person that walked through the door.

"Weasley, Victoire."

Victoire, the last person to be called, walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, Bill Weasley's daughter I see," the hat whispered in her ear.

_You talk?_ Victoire thought.

"Yes of course I do. Now your not cut out for Slytherin are you."

_Thank god._

"Now it gets tricky. You are very adventurous, yes you must get that from your father. Smart for someone your age, but also loyal to your family. Hmmm…"

_Gryffindor, please Gryffindor._

"I think I know best…Ravenclaw!"

Victoire was disappointed, but only slightly. Victoire soon made friends within her house and discovered many of Hogwarts' secrets. She and Katelyn remained friends, even though they were in different houses. Victoire received Outstanding in all her O.W.L.S except History of Magic and Divination and she became head girl in her seventh year. Five years later, she married the man she had been going out with since her fifth year…Teddy Lupin.


	4. Dominique Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don not own any part of the Harry Potter World.**

2013:

Dominique Weasley was nothing like her sister. She played Quidditch with her younger brother Louis; she was always of on her own adventures. Her sister Victoire stayed inside reading, helping their mother out and being the "perfect daughter". Dom loved her sister very much but sometimes couldn't stand when her nose was stuck in a book for days on end. Victoire had told Dom a lot about Hogwarts, though not everything. On her boat ride across the Black Lake, her eyes took in the outline of the castle against the sky that was shimmering with stars. While climbing the stairs to the castle, Dom's eyes wandered to different towers. Once inside the Entrance Hall, the first years were ushered into a side chamber. Dom was talking to the girls she shared a compartment with earlier.

"It's too bad we can't bring a broom to school this year. My brother's going to be riding my Firebolt all year." Dom told her three friends.

"You have the new Firebolt! Wow. I just got the Nimbus 2017." Rachel said in awe to Dom.

"Yeah, my uncle Harry got it for me for my 10th birthday."

"Oh ya, you're related to Harry Potter. That's so cool!"

"Ya it is, but I'm tired of people treating me differently because of that," Dom said while she flicked back her strawberry blond hair.

Just then Professor Longbottom came into the room to tell the first years to follow him into the Great Hall. Just like every group of first years, their mouths hung open at the sight. Thousands of candles floating in mid air; the cloudless sky was projected onto the ceiling of the hall with every star in place.

"Now when I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor Longbottom called to the group of first years standing in front of the staff table.

"Banks, Ryan." Ryan walked up to the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head.

"Ravenclaw," the hat squealed. The table to Dom's left cheered. She looked over at the table and saw her older sister. Dom's sister, Victoire, was in her fourth year. Victoire waved at Dom and Dom waved back timidly. She stared at the teachers perched along the staff table. Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, sat in the centre of the table. Her hands were folded and here eyes were on the girl being sorted.

"Stephens, Rachel." Professor Longbottom called. Dom gave Rachel a reassuring smile as she walked up to the stool. A minute later, the sorting hat proclaimed her house.

"Hufflepuff!"

The table to Dom's right cheered. No less than a minute later, Dom heard her name being called.

"Weasley, Dominique."

As usual, the name Weasley was called last. Dominique walked to the front of the hall. The hat fell on her head covering half her ears and her sea blue eyes.

"Well, what do we have here? Another Weasley eh? Well I suppose there will be more coming won't there?" The sorting hat spoke to her.

_You can talk? That's brilliant!_

"Thank you, well you are more like you father than your mother I see, and you carry an ability that most your uncles have. You are very different from your sister, yes. But your minds think alike! I think," that hat stopped whispering and shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Victoire was the first to stand up as the whole house cheered. Dom rushed down to give her sister a hug then sat down at the end of he table with other first years.

"Let the feast begin!" Professor McGonagall announced and the food appeared in front of them.

Dominique loved Ravenclaw, especially the view of the Black Lake from the Common Room and her dorm. In her second year, she became chaser on her house Quidditch team and in her seventh year, she became team captain.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you liked it! :D

PM me any names you want as characters being sorted and what house you want them in.


	5. Lorcan Scamander

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter World.**

2015:

Lorcan Scamander and his twin brother Lysander were practically the same. The only difference was that Lorcan had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, while Lysander had golden blond hair and blue eyes. In early July, they had both received their Hogwarts letters. Their parents, Luna Scamander-Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, were so proud of the two of them that they took a family holiday to Sweden to look for a Crumple-Horned Snortlack. While traveling though the Fulufjället National Park , they accidentally crossed into Norway. Just before they were about to fall a sleep, Lorcan had seen a shadow that looked like what his mother had described as a Crumple-Horned Snortlack. His parents were so excited!

During the train ride to Hogwarts, Lorcan was telling everyone that he had found a Crumple-Horned Snortlack. He was astonished when no one had heard of a Crumple-Horned Snortlack. Lorcan and his brother were telling everyone about their adventures looking for rare creatures. Once at Hogwarts, Lorcan and Lysander were standing by themselves.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff," Lorcan babbled to Lysander, "Gryffindor's are adventurous just like our family!"

"Yes, but I'd like to be Ravenclaw like mum and dad." Lysander said in a soft voice.

"I don't think I'm smart enough to be in Ravenclaw."

"Yes you are! You're smarter than I am."

At this point Professor Longbottom came in and told the first years to follow him into the Great Hall. Inside the Great Hall, the candles were burning in mid air and not dropping a single drop of wax on the students' heads. While walking though the hall Lorcan saw someone wave their hand out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw that it was Dominique. His family and her family have been friends since their parents went to school together.

"Now when I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor Longbottom called to the group of first years standing in front of the staff table.

"Aberfan, Sophie." Sophie walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat roared.

The table to Lorcan's left cheered for her. Lorcan looked at Lysander and they had a silent conversation.

"Are you ready?" Lysander asked with his eyes.

"Ya, I think so," replied Lorcan, "I just want to get it over and done with."

"So do I." Lorcan then leaned towards his brother to whisper something in his ear. "I just hope we're in the same house."

"Ya, same." Lysander whispered back. After that Lorcan looked up at the ceiling of stars. Just like his mother, strange things intrigued him. Two clouds right above the staff table were turning into different creatures. The cloud to the left looked like a nargle while the one on the right looked like a flying Hinkypunk. Lorcan watched the clouds until his name was called.

"Scamander, Lorcan!" Professor Longbottom called out. Lorcan looked at his brother and Lysander mouthed "good luck." Lorcan made his way up to the stool and sat down. A second later, the hat fell down onto his head.

"Hello, a little nervous I see." The hat whispered in Lorcan's ear.

_Wow_, Lorcan thought,_ that's amazing._

"Thank you, I only hear that a couple of times a year. But on to your sorting. Both your parents were in Ravenclaw weren't they? Yes I remember sorting both of them. Both had very colourful minds. Now your family is quite adventures. Looking for rare animals all around Europe."

_Please Mr Sorting Hat, I would like to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw._

"I see that you do, but you also doubt your intelligence. You don't think you are suited for Ravenclaw. Better be…" At this point the hat stopped whispering in Lorcan's ear and shouted the last word to everyone in the great hall. "Ravenclaw!"

The table to Lorcan's right cheered as he hopped off the stool and walked down to join his house, he sat down next to Dom who hugged him and congratulated him.

Lorcan smiled throughout the rest of the evening. During his years at Hogwarts, he soon learned to love Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. He got O's in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures in both his OWL's and NEWT's. Lorcan grew up to become the next Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update D: I was and still am as I'm writing this in England! I went to the Harry Potter Studio Tours! If you can go, GO. It is AMAZING! Make sure your camera is charged and memory card can hold more than 250 pictures! Mine was full about 30 minutes into the tour :{ I hope you liked this chapter as you know, it took me more than 3 weeks to write it! Reviews are always welcome. In my last A/N I didn't make it clear. If you would like, I can put your name as a student going into first year. You just need to tell me your or someone else's name and what house you'd like to be in. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.S if any of you have pottermore and would like to add me, my username is FireboltKnight97. There's also this really awesome page on facebook. Its called "Harry Potter Changed My Life" the profile picture is the Hogwarts crest. I'm hoping to become an admin on it soon so if you could please like it, you'd become ever awesomer!**


	6. Lysander Scamander

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter World.**

2015:

Lysander was more nervous then he looked. He was fine on the train ride to Hogwarts, but as soon as he entered the castle his stomach twisted into knots. He had always lived in his brother's shadow. While Lorcan had been with their mother finding new plants living near their house, Lysander wondered down to the river and imagined creatures and played with them. One day, Luna had called Lysander for dinner, but he hadn't heard her. 10 minutes later, Luna found him in the forest by the river. She saw him talking to himself; a minute later a creature had flown out from behind a leaf. The creature wasn't even as big as Luna's hand. She asked her son where he had found the creature. He told her that it just flew towards find one day. Lysander also told her that he thought he had created it from his imagination. Lysander took the creature back home to show his father. His father took an immediate liking to the creature and named it Brevis Purpura Mediocris –Latin for short purple fairy. The next day, the Quibbler announced the new creature to the Wizarding World.

Lysander had snuck the Mediocris in his pocket just as they left the house this morning. Now, walking into the Great Hall, he stuck his hand into his pocket and felt the Mediocris curl up against his hand. One of the special talents that the new creature had was it could whisper into your hand, and the whisper would travel up your arm and into your ear.

"What's wrong Lysander?" asked Medi –Lysander's nickname for her– in her soft, high pitched voice.

"Nothing," sighed Lysander quietly. He raised his eyes of the floor and saw his new home for the rest of the year. The sky and the candles; stonewalls and wooden table and benches that had that essence of home. The only thing he didn't like was the stares coming from each student as his class walked in. Lysander felt his face turn red, but when he saw Dominique and Victoire, his heart thumped even harder.

_ It's just a little crush_, he told himself over and over again,_ you'll get over it by October._ One thing he couldn't deny was that both of them were beautiful. Once the first years reached the end of the house tables, they spread out in front of the stool.

"Now when I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor Longbottom called to the group of first years standing in front of the staff table.

"Aberfan, Sophie." Sophie walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat roared.

The table to Lysander's left cheered for her. Lorcan looked at Lysander and they had a silent conversation.

"Are you ready?" Lysander asked with his eyes.

"Ya, I think so," replied Lorcan, "I just want to get it over and done with."

"So do I." His bother then leaned towards him to whisper something in his ear. "I just hope we're in the same house."

"Ya, same." Lysander whispered back. Lysander had an eye for noticing details everywhere. From where he was standing, he could see the old, faded ruins etched onto the wall behind the staff table. He turned his head around and noticed more ruins faded onto the walls where the doors were. Lysander stroked Medi with his thumb as she whispered motivating words to him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the room. His eyes flashed open when he heard hi brother's name being called. Lorcan looked back at Lysander and Lysander mouthed _good luck_ as he walked up to the stool. A minute later, the hat yelled out "Ravenclaw" and the table to Lysander's left cheered.

"Scamander, Lysander!" Professor Longbottom called out.

_Oh great,_ Lysander thought as he walked up to the hat,_ there's no way we'll be in the same house now. I'll probably be put in Hufflepuff. Well at least I know someone in Hufflepuff, but Teddy and I aren't close. Oh well, I'll just have to make the best of it._

"Make the best of what?" the hat whispered in his ear. At the sound, Lysander jumped.

_ Oh, er –make the best of being in Hufflepuff, _He thought.

"And why do you think you belong in Hufflepuff?"

_ I'm not that smart, Lorcan has always been the smart one; helping Dad with his books and help mum sort through plants._

"Yes, but you've done something much greater that Lorcan has ever done."

_ What have I done?_

"You know what you've done, and it's sitting in your pocket right now."

_What, Medi. I found her by accident._

"No you didn't, I think you'll find out two new think tonight; one from me and one from her."

_Wait what?_

"Ravenclaw." This time, the sound wasn't whispered in his ear. He leaped down from the stool and ran to hug his brother. Once he was in his dormitory that night, Medi told his all about why she came to him.

Throughout his years at Hogwarts, Lysander found friends that were just like him. After school, he decided to become a Naturalist like his mum and married one of his close family friends so that the families could now become one.

**A.N:**

**I am sorry, so so so very sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I have had a lot of schoolwork and I'm not admining on a HP page called "Harry Potter and Hogwarts Come to Life." I solemnly swear that I will try and update between every 3-6 weeks. Thank you for staying with the story.**

**Don't forget to comment names of other new Hogwarts student and their house. Your name might be featured in one of the future stories. **

**THANK YOU :D **


	7. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter World.**

2015:

Molly Weasley was the eldest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. She didn't know anyone else going to Hogwarts for the first time other than Lorcan and Lysander. They had come over to her Nana's house for dinner parties sometimes. When she got on the train, she thought she would make some new friends so she set out to find a group of student wearing black ties that indicated they didn't have a house yet. Towards the back of the train, she found a group of girls talking.

"Hello, do you mind if I join you?" Molly asked with her sweetest smile.

"Ya that'd be great, but you might be a little squished," said the girl sitting next to the door on the right hand side.

"So what's your name?" Asked the girl next to Molly.

"Wait, don't tell us! Are you a Weasley?" Asked the girl next to the window.

"Ya, I am. How did you know?" Molly asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Your hair of course!" they all cried at once.

"Well I guess there aren't a lot of redheads in the wizarding world. I'm Molly, and you are?" Molly asked them all.

"I'm Carlie," said the girl next to the door on the right hand side.  
"I'm Alisia," said the girl next to Carlie.

"I'm Lisha," said the girl next to the window.

"I'm Laci," said the girl across from Lisha.

"I'm Flora," said the girl beside Laci.

"And I'm Annabeth," the girl next to Molly said.

"Brilliant, so what house do you all want to be in?" Asked Molly to her new group of friends. After saying what houses their parents were in and comparing the traits of each house, Molly finally found out that Laci, Flora and Annabeth wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Lisha wanted to be in Slytherin. Carlie wanted to be in Gryffindor and Alisia wanted to be in Hufflepuff.

"What house do you want to be in Molly?" Flora asked.

"None of my cousins have been sorted into Gryffindor yet, but all our parents were in Gryffindor. I think any of the houses would be great, though I'm not sure how my parents would react if I were placed in Slytherin." Molly replied. She honestly didn't know which house she wanted to be put in. If she were placed in Hufflepuff, Teddy would be there to give her some advice, but he would be off with his friends too. If she was sorted into Ravenclaw, both of her cousins were there, but Victoire wouldn't have the time to help her out because of schoolwork and dating Teddy. Dominique would help her for maybe the first two weeks until she found some friends, so Ravenclaw would be good. If she was sorted into Slytherin, she could end up with Lisha, which would be great. In Gryffindor, she would be sharing a dorm with Carlie if she were placed in Gryffindor. Molly finally came to the conclusion that it didn't matter where she was placed because she knew she probably had at least one friend in each house.

The rest of the train ride was a blur. Before she knew it, Molly was on a little wooden boat with Carlie, Laci and Annabeth. All around them, students stopped talking. On the water in front of them, lights lit up their faces as they raised their head to see Hogwarts for the first time. Lights were streaming from every window in the castle welcoming the new students. As the boat bumped against the dock at the boathouse, a nervous whisper started amongst the 11 year-olds.

After the long climb up the stairs to get to the Castle, they were ushered into the chamber across from the great wooden doors. Molly turned to Laci, to whom she had taken a particular liking.

"My brother told me that to get sorted, we have to fight a troll," Laci said with a worried look in her eyes.

"My cousin said that we pick a coloured ball out of a hat and what ever colour it is, that's what house we're in." Carlie added.

"I honestly don't know my dad wouldn't say, he wanted it to be a surprise," Molly explained, "but I think my cousin said something about a hat."

"I knew it," Carlie exclaimed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Longbottom, who had just walked into the chamber. "The start-of-term banquet will being shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here at Hogwarts, you house will become your family. There are four houses; they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Triumphs will earn you house points; any rule- breaking will lose you house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Now if you'll all please line-up in pairs and follow me into the Great Hall…"

Molly ended up walking next to Carlie. The great wooden doors swung open to reveal a sea of black-cloaked students wearing pointed hats. Above their heads were floating candles, which never dripped onto the students heads. Nestled at the top of ceiling was the sky splattered with stars.

"Now when I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor Longbottom called to the group of first years standing in front of the staff table.

"Chase, Annabeth!" Professor Longbottom called. Molly saw her friend with curly blonde hair walk up to the stool and sit down with the hat on her head. Molly waited nervously until the hat cried out her house.

"Ravenclaw!" The table to Molly's left cheered as her friend sat down with her house.

"Grace, Lisha," said Professor Longbottom.

The hat sat on her head until it cried out, "Slytherin!" The far side of the hall cried for joy as she plopped herself down. Molly started to look around to see if she could spot either of her cousins, Teddy, Lorcan or Lysander. She locked eyes with Lysander who gave her and encouraging smile from where he was standing in the crowd of first years. Her eyes then met her favourite cousin's eyes. Dom winked at her and mouthed 'good luck'. Molly turned around when she heard another one of her friend's name being called out.

"Lenox, Flora"

"Hufflepuff." Even though Flora wanted to be in Ravenclaw, she still had a wide grin on her face as she went to sit down at the table to Molly's right. Molly started to really think about what house she wanted to be in. She wanted to be the first Weasley to be sorted into Gryffindor since her aunt Ginny. Molly definitely did not want to break the family tradition by being in Slytherin, even though one of her friends was in that house. Hufflepuff would be nice because even her Nana couldn't remember the last Weasley that was in Hufflepuff. She wouldn't stand out in Ravenclaw because of Victoire and Dominique.

Carlie nudged her as Alisia was called. The hat finally declared her as a "Hufflepuff."

"Morna, Carlie." Professor Longbottom called.

"Good luck," whispered Molly to her friend. Carlie walked up to the stool. All most as soon as she sat down the hat declared her house.

"Gryffindor." Carlie ran down to table next to the wall on the right hand side. It was now only Laci left from her group of friends.

"Salina, Laci." Laci walked up to the stool and tried on the hat.

"Ravenclaw," the hat roared.

Molly waited until she was the last student standing in front of the staff table.

"Weasley, Molly" Professor Longbottom called. Molly walked up, turned around and faced the whole school.

"Another Weasley eh? I haven't seen one with a mind like yours in many years." The sorting hat whispered in her ear. Molly wasn't really startled by the voice she heard.

_What type of mind do you mean?_ She asked the hat.

"Smart, would never abandon your friends, loyal to your family. I know just where to put you." The hat stopped whispering in her ear. Molly heard the hat's voice radiate from above her head.

"Gryffindor." The table, now to Molly's far left, cheered for her as well as her family and friends.

Molly created some of her most memorable memories within the grounds of Hogwarts. In her fifth year, she became a prefect and in her seventh year, she became Head Girl. Later in life, she missed her days at Hogwarts.

**A.N:**

**I am sorry, so so so very sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I have had a lot of schoolwork and I'm now admining on a HP page called "Harry Potter and Hogwarts Come to Life." I solemnly swear that I will try and update between every 3-6 weeks. Thank you for staying with the story.**

**Don't forget to comment names of other new Hogwarts student and their house. Your name might be featured in one of the future stories. **

**THANK YOU :D **


End file.
